


Finding the Words

by Sethrial



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrial/pseuds/Sethrial
Summary: Three poems about Blupjeans and how easy it is to not say the words burning in your throat.





	1. Part 1: Barry

Your hair-

Your eyes-

The roses of your lips-

 

I’m sorry

I’m not really good at this

 

When I see you

distant and awe inspiring and

somehow right here

I get- 

I have a sixty thousand word dissertation

on bonds

and engines

and the impossible things they can do

written in eight sleepless months

and when I see you I’m 

speechless

 

It’s enough most days 

(most)

to just know you

to see that beauty exists

and kindness

and genius

and sometimes a 

(fully warranted)

temper

 

On days when it’s not and

your brilliance overwhelms me

I retreat and imagine what I’ll say

when

(if) 

I ever find the words

 

Your power-

Your creativity-

The bottomless well of your talent-

 

Fire burns in more than one way and

I am hypnotized by the flames


	2. Part 2: Lup

He’s too young for you

_ I know _

 

Barely fifty years on the old genetic clock

Not even half an adult

By our standards

_ I know _

_ Okay? _

_ I definitely know that _

 

_ He turns 100 in a few cycles _

_ By hours lived _

_ By experiences… _

Experienced?

 

That’s old for a human

Ain’t it?

Hundred years on the clock

That’s like a full lifetime

_ They live to like 113 _

Max

_ But _

_ I don’t think he’s going to die for permanent _

_ Not in the next _

_ However long we have to do this _

 

Eventually though

He’s human

He’s going to die

_ And I’m not? _

 

_ Koko _

_ Ko _

_ I’ve already died _

_ Six times _

I know

_ And you’ve died four _

I know

_ Already well and truly fucking acquainted _

_ With what it means to lose  _

_ someone _

I know

_ Everyone _

I know

_ Him.  _


End file.
